An individual can use a variety of mechanisms to save earnings. Automated, as well as manual, mechanisms currently exist for making transfers between accounts for the purpose of saving at financial institutions. In striving towards a specified savings goal, it is often difficult to immediately start saving capital at an impactful level. Alternatively, saving incrementally until an end capital goal is reached can prove to be a highly effective mechanism for saving, if utilized in a consistent manner. This is, however, difficult for many to accomplish. Psychological factors may create resistance to disciplined, incremental increases in saving. Further, human error, such as forgetting to transfer funds or transferring an incorrect amount, can also impede saving.